Mordekaiser
}} Abilities of the damage dealt by his abilities, doubled to 25% against enemy champions and capped at . also generates an additional |15% maximum shield}}per enemy champion hit. |description2 = Iron Man's shield decays at a rate of per second down to a minimum of |25% maximum shield}}. |targeting='Iron Man' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=*''Iron Man'' does not benefit from item damage (like or ). *''Iron Man'' does, however, benefit from the basic attacks of a Ghost granted by , including the damage dealt by . *'Mordekaiser's' ability costs are always applied to his health; Iron Man's shield is not used for the health costs. |video= }} Mordekaiser's next 3 basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, with each subsequent attack dealing a multiple of the previous attack's bonus damage. |description2=''Mace of Spades'' resets Mordekaiser's autoattack timer. |leveling = AD)}} * | Bonus Magic Damage|nolist=}} AD)}} AP)}}}} * AD)}} AP)}}| Bonus Magic Damage|nolist=}} AD)}} AP)}}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |targeting='Mace of Spades' is an autoattack modifier. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = single targeted |onhiteffects = Mace of Spades' attack will apply on-hit effects to the primary target. * Mace of Spades' attack can not be , or ; however, the empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. * Mace of Spades's damage does not trigger against structures. |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional=*Spellblade effects and other on-hit effects damage are not multiplied by the ability. |video=Mordekaiser QVideo }} Mordekaiser always gains full experience toward leveling up from minions he kills. |description2 = For 4 seconds, Mordekaiser and the target allied champion 75 bonus movement speed when moving towards each other. When near enough to each other, each deal magic damage every second to nearby enemies for the duration, which stacks in overlapping zones. |description3 = Reactivating Harvester of Sorrow consumes both zones to cause them to instantly deal magic damage to the three nearest enemies, healing both Mordekaiser and his ally for of the damage done, tripled to the full damage against champions and monsters. |leveling2 = | }} | }} |leveling3 = | }} * | }} * | }} |cooldown= |range= | }} |targeting='Harvester of Sorrow' is an ally targeted point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= *''Harvester of Sorrow'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Mordekaiser's previous orders. |video=Mordekaiser WVideo }} Mordekaiser deals magic damage to all enemies in a cone in the target direction. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=675 |targeting='Siphon of Destruction' is a conic area of effect skill shot. |damagetype=magc |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= |video=Mordekaiser EVideo }} :}} Mordekaiser's basic attacks and abilities curse the for 10 seconds. |description2 = Mordekaiser curses the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage and healing for the damage done. He then applies the same effects to the target again over the next 10 seconds. |description3 = If Mordekaiser's team scores a takedown on a cursed enemy, he temporarily enslaves their soul as a controllable ghost with bonus stats. While the ghost is active, Mordekaiser gains , which does not enhance the ghost's bonuses, and . |description4 = Enslaving the activates , which disables Children of the Grave while it remains active and kills Mordekaiser's current ghost. |leveling2 = % per 100 AP)}} | }} |leveling3 = AD}} |cooldown= |range=650 |targeting='Children of the Grave' is a single-targeted ability that marks the target. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=damage over time |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * If Children of the Grave kills , , , or , Mordekaiser will not gain the ghost until the end of their passives. ** While those champions are under the effect of their passive, Mordekaiser will not gain the stat increase because the ghost is not yet alive. * If Children of the Grave kills a target protected by or , or a or with or available, respectively, the Children of the Grave debuff is removed and Mordekaiser will no longer gain the effects. ** Similarly, if Children of the Grave kills a unit affected by , then the Omen will trigger first, and Mordekaiser will not gain the bonus stats until it ends. * While Mordekaiser has the Dragon's ghost, he is unable to activate Children of the Grave. * Children of the Grave's debuff can be removed with Quicksilver. |video=Mordekaiser RVideo }} Pets from effects such as or , Mordekaiser cannot issue commands to his ghost. His ghost will continue with its previous orders, or stand idle if it has none. * The ghost's basic attacks can critically strike based on its victim's critical strike chance. ** Similarly, the ghost benefits from all of the passive effects from the victim's items at the time of their death, excluding , though they do not regenerate health. * The ghost dances alongside Mordekaiser. * applies with its autoattacks. |health = 15% of Mordekaiser's maximum health}} |damage = |abilitypower = |damagetype = Magic |range = Victim's attack range |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = 100% of victim's movement speed |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} References cs:Mordekaiser de:Mordekaiser es:Mordekaiser fr:Mordekaiser pl:Mordekaiser pt-br:Mordekaiser ru:Mordekaiser zh:莫德凯撒 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Mage champion Category:Melee champion Category:Health champion Category:Shield champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Pet champion